


Roadside Service

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: The reader's car breaks down





	Roadside Service

“Stupid machine,” you grumble, kicking the front tire of your very broken car. You yank open the driver’s door and sink into the seat, rubbing your hands over your face. You have no clue what’s wrong with the damn thing- cars have never been your forte- but combine that with the lack of cell signal and you’re officially screwed, unless someone else happens down this isolated backroad.

The thought has barely finished crossing your mind before you hear the distant rumble of an engine. You leap to your feet, squinting in the direction of the sound, and almost jump for joy when you see the glint of light off the sleek black hood of the approaching vehicle.

The car is beautiful, you note as is pulls up and parks behind your own junker. Long and black, shining in the sun in a way that speaks of hours of careful love and care. It’s old- probably a few decades- but looks like it just rolled off the assembly line. The purr of the engine vibrates through you in that low way that rattles your bones, setting fire to your loins and drying out your mouth. You want to run your hands over the curves of the metal like you would a lover. The driver turns off the car and you shift nervously while you wait for them to emerge. What kind of person drives a car like this?

The man who emerges from the car is as breathtaking as his vehicle. Tall, broad shoulders down to a tapered waist with a red and black flannel tied around it, and as he moves you quickly realize that you want to replace his flannel with your thighs. Biceps bulge in the sleeves of his plain black t-shirt as he runs a huge hand through short dirty blonde hair. Bright green eyes rake over your body, pink lips that were made for kissing twisting in a playful smirk as bowed legs carry him closer.

You’re suddenly very glad you chose a bra and panties that match when you got dressed this morning, and a crop top and short shorts you know you look damn good in.

“Hi-” his voice is a rumble that almost sends you to your knees. “Car trouble?”

“Yeah,” you manage, trying to make your voice sound normal. “I dunno what’s up with it, it just kinda… died.”

“Well, today’s your lucky day, sweetheart, ‘cause I just happen to be a mechanic.” He grins and sticks out a hand. “I’m Dean.”

“Y/N,” you reply, watching his hand envelope yours almost completely when you shake it. “Could you take a look at it?” you glance up at him through your eyelashes.

“I can do that.”

You follow Dean around to the front of your car, where the hood is still popped. He braces his hands on the edge and scans the contents with a trained eye. You lean nervously against the side of the car, watching him work. After a few minutes of examination, Dean grabs a box of tools from the trunk of his car- a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, he explains as he works- and begins tinkering with something you don’t understand.

“Alright,” he says, straightening up and resting a hand on the edge of the hood. “Turn her on. Let’s see what happens.”

You slide into the driver’s seat and turn the key in the ignition. The engine rumbles for a second before finally turning over and the car roars to life. You grin as Dean slams the hood.

“Thank you so much!” you exclaim, turning off and getting out of the car and following him as he returns his tools to his trunk. When he closes the trunk and straightens up, you throw your arms around his neck, pressing your bodies together and hoping he’s getting what you’re putting down. You roll your torso back to look him in the eyes, hands on his chest where you pick at a stray thread on his t-shirt collar and hips still pressed together. Yep, you can definitely feel him understanding you. “Whatever can I do to repay you?”

He slides big hands around your waist, calluses rough against the skin of your lower back. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

His mouth crashes onto yours with a ferocity you’re not expecting but will happily accept. He backs you up against the Impala, black metal sun-warm against the bare skin of your thighs. His huge body looms over you, pinning you there. His hands wrap around your thighs and lift, and suddenly you’re sitting on the trunk of the car with your legs spread around his slim waist.

Dean makes quick work of your clothes, tossing each offending item aside until you’re laid back on the trunk of the car naked as the day you were born with his still fully clothed form looming over you. His hand slips between your thighs and thick fingers stroke your folds, collecting your wetness and bringing it to his lips.

“Taste good,” Dean half moans, leaning in to kiss you and let you taste yourself on his tongue. “You’re already so wet for me. Do you like this? Paying for having your car fixed with your body.”

“Dean,” you gasp, fingernails digging into his biceps. God, he’s got a filthy mouth.

“Gonna fuck you,” he growls, moving down to bite at your throat, “right here on my car, for all the world to see what a little slut you are.”

You moan and press up against him. “Please.”

He chuckles, a rough sound from low in his chest that sends shivers of arousal down your spine, and cups your mound in one hand, fingertips resting right against your entrance without pushing in. “But first, I’m gonna take my time. Gonna make this last.”

You whine. Dean mouths along your neck, sucking a line of marks you know your friends are going to tease you about tomorrow. He licks along your collarbone and down the curve of your breast. Plush lips wrap around a nipple, sucking and nibbling until the bud is red and puffy. He kisses across to the other one and gives it the same treatment. You dig your fingers into his shoulders, bare feet struggling to find purchase on the smooth metal of the car, and roll your body into his.

“So responsive,” he praises. His fingers rub gently over your vulva, stroking the outside and over your perineum. “You like that? Like that someone could come along and see you like this? See me using you?”

The words have your pussy gushing all over his fingers and Dean makes a noise in his throat, dropping to his knees as his hands spread your thighs wide. He studies your cunt with hungry eyes before moving in to bump the top of his nose against your clit. You whine and he huffs a hot breath over your slick folds.

Suddenly his tongue is being shoved into you, effectively fucking you open with the powerful muscle. You groan and your back arches off the warm metal of the car, shoving your pelvis down against Dean’s mouth. He snarls and nips at your clit, laughing at the high pitched cry that pulls from you. This man is more than a professional mechanic, you decide. You can’t help but be jealous of all the women who’ve come before you that he’s perfected his skill on… but then again, if you were any of them, you wouldn’t have this man, so fucking skilled, kneeling between your legs and putting every one of your past, and probably future, lovers to shame.

Dean sucks hard on your clit, resulting in you shouting his name, and pushes two fingers into you. He strokes your inner walls, pinpointing your sweet spots and playing them until you’re shaking apart in his hands. He smirks up at your from between your thighs, barely letting you recover from your first orgasm before he starts working you toward a second. You grab at his hair, the only thing really available for you to steady yourself with, and he groans. The vibrations are more than enough to push you over the edge again.

“Good girl,” Dean coos, rising to kiss you, the taste of your pussy all over his lips. “Ready for me?”

You nod desperately, lifting your hips for him, but he grabs your thighs and yanks you off the car. He easily lifts you up and flips you so you’re on your stomach, breasts trapped against the dark metal. Before you can say anything, you feel the fat head of his bare cock pressing between your folds. Your head drops forward with a moan as you’re filled to the brim with the best cock you’ve ever experienced.

“Fuck,” you breath, staring wide-eyed at your own slightly-distorted reflection in the metal.

“Good?”

“If you don’t move soon, I will end you,” you assure him.

He chuckles, leaning forward to press a line of kisses up the center of your back. “Yes, ma’am.”

Dean thrusts hard, shoving you forward into the car and punching a whine from your throat. He sets a quick rhythm, one you know you’re going to feel for at least a few days but hopefully longer. You moan helplessly, fingers scrabbling at smooth metal for a handhold that doesn’t exist.

“Scratch up my baby and I’ll have to spank you.”

Dean’s voice is rough in your ear, tone a mix of serious and playful. Part of you is tempted to test that promise, but you decide against it. You plant your palms the best you can, but they’re slick with sweat and it doesn’t do much good. You’re completely at Dean’s mercy as he loops his arm around your front, one big hand flat against your chest to lift you against his body. One of your hands flies up to grab at the side of his head, where short hair provides little to nothing to hold onto.

You realize your mouth is hanging open, letting a litany of slightly embarrassing sounds free for the world to hear. You slam it shut, biting back a moan when a thrust hits just right.

“Hey,” he scolds, the hand not on your chest coming down to smack your ass. “Don’t you dare hold back all those pretty noises, sweetheart.”

“Dean,” you manage, covering the hand on your chest with one of your own. “Dean, please.”

The hand he used to spank you comes around to rub circles on your clit. “I’ve gotcha. Come on, let it go for me.”

That’s all the encouragement you need to push you over the edge again. The clenching of your inner walls is more than enough to have Dean following you with a shout. He shoves you back down onto the car and pushes in deep. The pulsing of his cock makes you moan and your whole body spasm with a particularly violent aftershock, knowing you’re going to spend the rest of your drive leaking his cum.

“Shit,” Dean breathes, very slowly pulling out. He crouches down so he’s eye-level with your pussy, watching his cum leaking out of you. Big hands spread your ass, thumbs pulling your folds apart and probably emphasizing the way your cunt is gaping. “Shit,” he repeats.

Before you can reply, he presses a soft kiss to the spot where he spanked you and rises. Hands on your hips gently turn you around so your bare front presses to his clothed one. He kisses you with a tenderness that contrasts sharply with the fucking he just gave you.

“You okay?” he asks, one hand cradling your cheek. “I wasn’t too rough?”

And just like that, the game is over. You grin and loop your arms around your boyfriend’s waist.

“Are you kidding me? Baby, that was amazing!”

Dean’s cheeks redden. He’s still new to this whole roleplaying thing and while he likes rough sex as much as the next guy, he’s still afraid of just using you, even though you’re the one who asks him to do so.

“Yeah?” he says tentatively.

“Hell yeah. We’re gonna have to do this one again. But right now we should head home. I could use a shower.”

He smiles and nuzzles under your jaw. “I dunno, I kinda like you like this.”

“Like what, sweaty and messy and full of your cum?”

He growls low in his chest and it sends a little spark of arousal through your already oversensitive pussy. You dig your fingers into his hair as he moves down to suck more marks onto your breasts.

“Oh, yeah,” you say decisively. “Keep that up and we’ll make a caveman out of you in no time.”


End file.
